galvanite_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic System "One does not influence magic, their magic influences them" Magic in the Galvanite Comics universe comes as a form of subatomic particles, however, from pocket universe which exist outside the main universe. These pocket universes have their own set of physics which apply to them. These pocket universes listed below share a similar physical property, which is the emission of a sort of radiation. This radiation isn't like the what we have in the main universe, but it leaks into the main universe, and exists almost everywhere. Its main property is that it can be turned into any form of force or energy, only if a living organism uses it to do so. Here's the list of pocket universes and their magic emission: Uffer AKA Hell - Dark Magic Coven AKA Heaven - Light Magic The Arcane - Arcane Magic Urina - Toilet Magic Dark Magic Dark magic is the type of magic from the pocket universe which is, put simply, Hell. This pocket universe is inhabited by demons, who control much of the dark magic that leaks into the main universe. Users of this type of magic have access to magical powers like necromancy and witchcraft like spells along with generic spells. Its users are the most commonly found type of mage. The price of using practicing dark magic is that the user is influenced by the beings of hell, making them deceiving, treacherous, selfish and arrogant, along with many other negative personality traits. Basically dark magic users become increasingly dangerous, or even evil over time. After these mages die, their souls will likely go to hell. Dark Magic is also ionising, meaning that it can alter DNA to be more demon like, causing people to turn into vampires or even werewolves. The source of dark magic is unknown, however it comes somewhere from the depths of hell. Light Magic This form of magic is from Coven, or heaven. This magic is deliberately granted by angels, who are beings who collect souls in order to safely store them, instead of allowing them to be collected by demons or by the death entity (pages for them coming soon, as of May 25, 2016). They grant the ability to use this power to people as long as they live only to bring peace. Users of this magic in the galvanite comics are holy men and women, such as saints or people high in the church. They are more secretive about their power in modern times. People who use this magic aren't just Christians, but anyone who will dedicate their lives to help others and to make an example of humanity. In the GCU, these divine angel like beings planted the idea of religion into the minds of people, and they only had good intentions. But these angel beings aren't all powerful, and so when there's war and death over religions, the best they can do is collect the souls. God himself (or Gods) is just the source of Light magic which exist in Coven. Light magic is weaker than dark magic, however Light Mages are better than Dark Mages generally. They have spells which can cure people of illness and even destroy weak dark magic. Other spells they use are quite generic Arcane Magic Arcane magic is magic which is emitted from the Arcane Entity, who is the entity which exists and controls the Arcane pocket universe. This magic is carried by the eyes of arcane into the main universe, but may be granted to people who talk to the sentient entity directly (the entity is very polite). Arcane mages don't involve themselves with other mages. They consider their power a gift from the Eyes of Arcane, and draw their power from it. They are usually found around the eyes, and on earth, are in the Arcane Temple where they worship the eye and protect it from anyone who would want to use its powers such as Garagon. Their spells always appear green in colour, and most of their spells are biological, so they can read minds, control peoples movement, make things grow faster or even create their own organisms Magic Users 1 in every 10 people have the potential of controlling magic as they carry a gene which allows them to attract magic to themselves. However only 1% of these people actually find out they can use magic an have chosen to use it. So there are roughly 7.5 million, which is a bit below the amount of people living in London (8.5 million). These people are spread across the world but many tend to come together. Also, magic of most forms influence the person to keep their powers hidden from non users. Which is why there aren't many mages making themselves public. One theory for why this is, is that its how the magic source itself keeps order to maintain a steady flow of magic, maybe because if people knew about magic, they would attempt to harness it, especially scientists, who could upset the balance. Magic users are ranked according to their capabilities and gender. This doesn't apply to every culture, but its a widely accepted way of identifying which title to give to a magic user: There are also other types of users who are specialists in a specific aspect of magic. * Enchanter/ enchantress - Users who specialize with binding magic or spells to objects. Like the ones found on Avalon. * Necromancers - Users who specialize with the dead, particularly bringing them back to life. * Voodoo priests - Like necromancers, but are usually from African backgrounds. * Priests - They may be any sort of user who goes around, attempting to influence other people. * Pyromancers - Users who use a lot of heat or fire based magic. * Cryomancers - Users who use a lot of cold or ice based magic. * Druids - A group of ancient celtic users who looked after nature. * Shamans - Users who have access to and influence magic and souls, and usually help others. * Geomancers and Hydromancers - Users who can influence the world around them, either by water or with soil, rocks or sand. * Conjurers - These users are the best at tapping into the realms of the pocket universes, and can summon creatures from them or make contact with them. They can also summon things from our own universe, so they have teleportation. * Mystic - A mystic is anything not human or a being from the pocket universes. Aliens dont classify as mystics, however creatures like fairies do. Vampires also count as they are monsters, but werewolves don't because they don't posses magic directly. Places such as Avalon are considered mystic as they have direct magical properties. Grey Mages Grey mages are able to use any type of magic effectively (light and dark) and are able to keep their own purpose, so they wouldn't be influenced by the magic they use. These users are also quick learners and make the strongest of any type of magic user. These users are rare though. Only 2 are known, which are Merlin, and The Grey Mage.